


My Peach, My Stars

by PatchouliRolling, shadytay



Series: Sugar Babes AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cigars, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, NO FONTCEST, Oral Sex, Papyrus is the 'Boss', Sans and Papyrus go by nicknames, Sans is lazy and lies about his feelings, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smoking, Sugar Daddy, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vomiting, just a little, kind of, monster racism, so they're kinda loaded, soul bonding, they also rob banks and deal drugs, this is very self indulgent shdhdshfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchouliRolling/pseuds/PatchouliRolling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadytay/pseuds/shadytay
Summary: Two down on their luck humans cross paths with the most notorious monster gang in the entire city.My half of a self-insert crossover fic I've been collaborating with my fiance on!This story will mostly focus on Sans and his relationship with me, whileshadytay's halfwill focus on him and Papyrus.





	1. A Drunken Broad

  The alcohol stung it's way down her gullet, and she slammed the glass down onto the old bar. "Fuck." She motions to the bartender, a fire monster, glowing bright as he poured another shot for her. She takes the glass and swirls, sighing and leaning back in the stool, staring up at the old ceiling. The bartender cocks an eye at her, probably judging, and turns his attention to another customer.  
  
  "This is my life now, huh?" Ashley groans to herself, pulling out her wallet and leafing through the few dollar bills she had left. Living on a disability check just didn't really cut it, but in her case, it had to.  
  
  Both parents gone, sister off living her dream, and the failure left behind to wallow in her sorrows. Paying rent took up about a third of her check, the rest going to food and internet. Not exactly much left over to go on. She downs the shot, this being her fourth.  
  
  Not that it mattered, really. No friends, no family, no ambition. Just a shitty studio apartment and half a will to live.  
  
  The bartender pours another, and down it goes almost immediately. She chuckles to herself. "Yup, this is my life."

  Hours pass. Monsters flow in and out at a steady pace. That's to be expected, this being the monster district. The slums, as some would put it. The kind of neighborhood that made your parents lock the car doors when you were a kid. Lots of crime, even more gang activity. It was all she could afford.  
  
  "now," A gruff voice from behind startles her, "what's a pretty lady like you doin' hanging around a seedy joint like this?" She turns to see a rotund skeleton monster taking the seat next to her.  
  
  She sets down her glass. "Just existing, at this point." She relents, voice weary.  
  
  "aw," his tone is mocking, "get into a fight with yer sorority sisters?" He signals to the bartender and pulls out a cigar from his jacket pocket.  
  
  "...Excuse me?" She turns to him, brow quirked.  
  
  He lights his cigar, and takes a long puff. "this ain't really a place for humans, if you catch my drift. much less little college girls who probably got dumped by her boyfriend."  
  
  Normally, this would have pissed Ashley off. Though, in her drunken state, it made her absolutely _furious_ . How dare this sack of bones say such a thing! He had no idea who she even was or what she'd been through in her life.  
  
  Face flush with aggravation, she stumbles out of the barstool and points a finger in his face. "First of all, for your information, I'm a high school dropout!" She spits, whipping her bangs out of her face. The skeleton's eyes widen a bit at this. She continues, wary glances from the other patrons not deterring her. "Second of all, I was stuck in an abusive relationship for six goddamn years!" Her voice cracks. "I finally get the courage to leave the asshole, and what do I get for it? Two dead parents and nowhere to go!"  
  
  The skeleton begins to visibly sweat. "So I find the shittiest apartment in the entire city, because it's all I can afford!" He reaches a hand out, in an attempt to calm the erratic girl. She only continues, raising her voice even more.  
  
  "I live off of coffee and alcohol almost exclusively, my toilet leaks every other time I flush it, and I'm pretty sure my landlord is sneaking drugs into my complex!" She's yelling at this point, and the whole bar has paused to witness the scene unfolding before them.  She stumbles a bit, steadies herself, and continues her verbal assault. "I am a _complete failure_. I don't even have my driver's license! I can't afford the insurance!"

   She rips her wallet from her back pocket. "You wanna know how much money I have in my wallet? _Eleven_ dollars. That's all I got. So I don't need some smug, edgy, holier-than-thou complex asshole coming and shitting on me!" Her last sentence is screamed, as the bartender awkwardly slides her check across the counter to her, deciding she's had enough.  
  
*Vodka shot x5*  
*Total: $12.95*  
  
  She stares at the slip of paper for a moment, before bringing her hands to her head and yelling, "FUCK!". She sits back down, utterly defeated. The skeleton peeks at the check, and chortles to himself.  
  
  "wow, only five shots? bit of a lightweight, aren'tcha dollface?" He notices the harsh blush on her cheeks.  
  
  "shut the fuck up." Is all she can muster. Suddenly he's pulling out his wallet, and sliding three hundred dollar bills her way. Her stomach flips. "Wh... what?"  
  
  "for the drinks. keep the change, sweetheart." He winks, golden canine glinting, tapping the ash from the tip of his cigar.  
  
  "B-but, I-"  
  
  "don't worry your pretty little head, toots. got plenty where that came from, no skin off my nose. heh."  
  
  Ashley's head reeled as she took the bills and held them. Three hundred fucking dollars in her hands. It felt so good. She handed the bartender one and pocketed the rest, along with her change when the bartender returned.  
  
  "I.. uhm... thank you." She rubs her arm, clearly taken aback by his actions. He finishes his cigar, letting the remaining smoke linger in his mouth, gently blowing it away.  
  
  "i'm sans. but most people call me red." He smiles genuinely at her for the first time, and she feels a blush form across her cheeks, and not from the alcohol.  
  
 "I'm... I'm..." She tries to respond, but finds instead of words, hot burning acid crawls it's way up her throat. She gags, and vomits all over the floor, some splattering against Red's sneakers. Some of the monsters nearby groan and cringe, the bartender just shakes his head.  
  
  "ah, geeze doll. and all over my new sneaks?"  
  
  Her face has gone completely pale and her hand has clamped her mouth shut in an attempt to keep any more of the vile liquid down. Hot tears form in her eyes.  
  
  "M' sorry..." She mumbles through her fingers, knees shaking. Her previous scorching attitude had completely gone, seeming like a completely different person now. Red smiles and pats her back, this girl was an absolute mess. He had to have a taste.  
  
  "c'mon, sweetheart. i'll take ya home."  
  
  
  
  
  Red trudged down the street, Ashley clinging to his shoulders as she lay her head in the fur of his hood, legs wrapped around his waist, his strong arms holding them in place. Red had taken her glasses and folded them into his pocket so she wouldn't lose them. She heaved a bit, and Red paused to make sure she wasn't going to be sick all over him. She mumbled a thank you, and told him to keep going. Her apartment wasn't far now. Red considers what he had originally gone to the bar for.

 He had usually gone there to find a quick hook-up. He’d convince some half-drunken girl to go back to a sleazy motel room with him, or even just a dark alley if he was in a hurry. But, he was getting tired. He just wanted a dedicated fuck-buddy. No awkward morning afters, no trouble of courting every single time he just wanted to relieve some tension. No fear of rejection. He needed a keeper, so to speak. Nothing serious, just a friends-with-benefits kind of deal. His thoughts are halted as the inebriated girl on his shoulder taps his arm and points out her unit.

 

  Red shuts the door with his foot, and lays Ashley down on her couch. She rolls onto her side and buries her face into the old cushion. Red decides to examine the place. Old, ratty furniture, water stains on the ceiling, smell of mildew, and he's pretty sure he saw a roach scurry across the floor. Yup, this place is a dump.  
  
  "damn, doll. you live like this?" He shoots Ashley a concerned look, but she just buries her head further and mumbles something inaudible. Red scrunches up his face. "can ya say that again, sweetheart?" He feels guilty now for accusing her of being prejudice. She lifts her head and rests her chin on the armrest.  
  
  "Would you mind getting me some water?"  
  
  He obliges, and goes to grab a glass from the kitchen. Though, he's a little horrified to find the tap water running a slight brown when he turns the knob.  
  
  "Yeah, uh..." Ashley calls to him. "You gotta wait a second for it to turn clear. I also just got some bottled in the fridge." Her voice wavers as she swallows another mouthful of bile and acid. Red cringes as he shuts off the water, and grabs a bottle from the refrigerator. He instructs her to sit up as he hands her the water, placing a hand to her back.  
  
  "Thank you. So much." She removes the cap and takes a sip, the cool liquid soothing her throat.  
  
  "i never caught yer name, kitten. ya spewed before you could tell me." He has to stifle a chortle.  
  
  "Oh, yeah." She blushes in embarrassment and sets the bottle down, "It's Ashley."

 

  Red smiles. Okay, he's made up his mind.  
  
  "ashley, huh?” Red takes a moment to commit that to his memory. “listen, ashley, i'm sorry for teasing ya back there. not many humans come 'round here and when they do, it's usually the ones who wanna get a thrill from the 'scary monsters'. you know, the ones who see us more as a novelty rather than actual living beings." He sighs, thinking back to all the tourists he's had to scare off.  
  
  Ashley frowns. "I'm sorry for screaming at you. You didn't deserve that." He just pats her back, his grin returning.  
  
  "nah, don't worry about it. not a lot of people have ever stood up to me the way you did." He lets out a hearty laugh. "really surprised me, coming from such a tiny thing." She giggles, and takes a sip of water.

   "Thanks for bringing me home... I'm not sure if I would've made it back safe."  
  
  "can't exactly leave a pretty girl who's drunk off her ass by herself in the big city." He pulls out another cigar. "s'it okay if i smoke in here?"  
  
  "Yeah, no, go ahead." She nods, "It'll probably make it smell better in here." Red chuckles and agrees. Ashley notices the golden insignia on the box before Red pockets it. She fidgets as she remembers the money he just gave her.  
  
  "So.." she starts, "is it really okay for me to keep the money?" Red said it was no big deal, but she never felt comfortable accepting money from strangers.  
  
  "of course it is, dollface." He leans back, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and blows a few rings of smoke into the stale air of the apartment. "ya wanna know how much money i got in _my_ wallet?" He flashes his teeth to her.  
  
  "O-oh, uhm..." Was he serious or was that an innuendo? She blushes and looks away. Red suddenly roars with laughter.  
  
  "yer precious, ya know that? a real fuckin' peach." He reaches over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "listen, sweetheart." He sits up, and grabs a pen and notepad from the counter. "if ya ever need anything..." he scribbles down his name and phone number. "gimme a call. i'll be here in a flash." He hands her the notebook and she examines his messy handwriting. She looks up at him, a bit of disbelief on her face.  
  
  "Wait, really?"  
  
  "anything, sweetie." He winks. "i mean it." He takes his cigar between his thumb and index finger, and turns to the door. "anyway, i gotta jet. my bro's probably wondering where i'm at." Red opens the door and steps out, "and don't forget darlin'. anything." He shoots her one final smirk and shuts the door.  
  
  Ashley lays back, heart racing and face flush. Did that really just happen? She pulls out her phone and puts Red's number in it. She can't help wondering to herself what exactly he meant by 'anything'. Her mind reels with the possibilities, and finds herself rubbing her thighs together imagining what he could do to her. She shakes her head, judgment clearly clouded by the alcohol. She internally scolds herself, and tears off her pants before falling into a deep sleep.  


  Red teleports back to the mansion, not even bothering to open the front door. He just appears in the foyer and falls back onto the couch. Seems like most everyone had gone to bed already, and Red relaxes into the cushion. That is, until Boss comes down the stairs. The meek human Mason, who's his new assistant, following close behind.  
  
  "Sans, finally! Do you have any idea what time it is!?"  
  
  "time for me to get a watch, apparently." He jokes, laughing to himself. Boss just huffs and crosses his arms.  
  
  "Where the hell were you!? The bar closed half an hour ago!"  
  
  "sorry bro, got caught up with a drunken broad. decided to do the gentlemanly thing and bring her home. poor thing could barely stand." He takes a long drag from his still lit cigar, and dabs the ashes away in the nearby ashtray on the end table.  
  
  Boss heaved a sigh. "Fine. But next time would it kill you to text me? You know how I worry."  
  
  "aw geeze, bro. ya know you could've texted me first?" Red smiles and Boss just puts his hands in his hips.  
  
  "I am a very busy skeleton, you bonehead! Now be sure to dump that ashtray before you fall asle- HEY!!!"  
  
  Red was already snoring away, cigar having been stumped out on the bottom of his shoe and discarded to the floor. Boss frustratingly pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
 "Lazy, good for nothing..." He takes Mason by the hand and leads him back to his office, where large stacks of money were waiting to be sorted.


	2. Rich Bitch

  Sunlight filtered in through the window of Ashley's apartment, shining down onto her face and causing her to groan and roll over, only to fall over the edge of the couch. "Fuck-!!" She lands right on her butt, and just decides to lay there for a moment. She recalls the previous night, and Red's smirking face flashes in her mind. Her heart jumps a bit and she scrolls through her phone contacts, finding the newest entry. "Yup... That wasn't a dream."    
  
  She sits up, stretches, and stands to brew her morning coffee. Reaching into the overhead cabinet, she realizes that she's all out of her usual blend. "Damn it all to hell." She groans. "Guess I need to buy some more..." At first, she stresses over the cost, but then instantly remembers the money that she had received the night before. "Oh, shit." Realization washes over her as she realizes all of the things she could buy. Three hundred dollars worth of groceries. She could even buy some nice wine if she wanted. She begins giddily jumping up and down from excitement.    
  
  She runs to the shower and quickly washes the previous night's stink from her body, a newfound feeling of joy prompting her to put on her best jeans and a nice sweater to go out in.    
  
  "Holy shit, I can get so much food with this." Tears practically fall from her eyes and she confirms the amount in her wallet. "I could get a new coffee maker." Turning her attention to her old, half broken appliance she grins wide and nods. "Fuck yes, I'm getting a new one!" She stuffs her wallet into her back pocket, shoves her phone in the other, and skips out to the nearby grocery store. 

  As she's leaving, she notices a moving truck parked outside, and a few monsters loading things up. “Man, at least someone is getting out of this shit hole. Wish that were me.” She sighs, but sets her mind on the current task she's laid out.

  The store is abuzz with activity as Ashley picks out some of her favorite snacks and tosses them into the buggy. She can barely contain her excitement when she comes upon the at-home appliances and looks between all the different coffee makers. She could buy the most expensive one there, and still have plenty left over for a nice dinner. Settling on a smaller, though still relatively nice, model she sets it down amongst the assortment of snacks in the buggy and continues on her way. She's so happy, she doesn't notice the two men who follow her out of the store and duck into an alleyway behind her apartment complex. 

  “You sure that's her?” The smaller one asks, taking a drag off the cigarette in his hand.

  “Yeah, definitely. Saw her on the back of that fuckin’ skeleton last night, carryin’ her home.”

  “Wait, which skeleton? The tall one or the fat one?”

  “The fat one, with that gold tooth. Creepy motherfucker.” The other nods in agreement. “We'll wait 'till tonight, bust in and rough her up a bit. Send those fuckers a message, get what I'm sayin’?” 

  “Yeah, sure thing. But you sure we can't just kidnap her? It's be fun to see how much he'd pay to get his bitch back.” 

  “Nah, just give 'em a warning first. If they cross us again, then we'll take 'er.” The two smile and chuckle, creeping back to their van and driving off.    
  


  Night falls, and Ashley decides to send Red a text, thanking him for everything. She pulls out her phone and taps away. 

  ' _ New Message: Red _

_   ‘hey, thank you for everything last night. i really appreciate you helping me out. _ ’ 

  She hits send, but then quickly types another.

  ' _ this is Ashley, by the way, lol.’ _

  Satisfied, she sets down her phone and returns her attention to her laptop, finally catching up with that show she's been meaning to finish. 

  Her phone buzzes after a moment, and she realizes how anxious she was for a reply. 

  ' _ Red:  _

_   no prob, peach. ya didn't spend it all already did ya? heh. _ ’

  She smiles and wonders what he does for a living to earn so much.

  ' _ of course not! i'm not that irresponsible with money. :P' _

  ' _ Red:  _

_ cuz if ya did, i'd be more than happy to fill your pockets for ya. _ ’ 

  ' _ wait, really?’ _

  ' _ Red: _

_ sure thing, kitten. ya got a pretty face and i like seeing ya smile. _ ’

  It occurs to her that Red may actually be flirting with her. Heat rushes to her face and she bites her lip, wondering if he really meant it. Although, it's possible that he was just trying to get laid. This thought makes her heart jump a little. It's not like she was looking for a serious relationship anyways, and she didn't find him unattractive. She begins thinking of what to reply with when a deafening bang resonates through the apartment. She jumps and turns to find her front door busted open, the cheap lock having been easily busted. In strolls the two men, one brandishing a baseball bat. He strides in, the shorter one calmly shutting the door behind him. 

  “What the-!?” Ashley finds herself frozen with fear as the taller one begins smashing what little furniture she has with the bat. The other man approaches her and grabs her by the wrist, yanking her up and pushing her to the floor. “N-no!! Please-!” She's cut off by a rush of pain that rips through her abdomen as a steel-toed boot kicks her right in the gut. She gags and gasps for breath as he continues kicking her, tears falling from her face as she listens to the sound of all her valuables being smashed to pieces. 

  The assaulter lands a particularly hard kick to her cheek that makes her glasses fly off. She screams and holds her face in her hands, attempting to protect it from further harm. This prompts the man to straddle her waist and tear her hands away to be held up above her head. He chuckles, easily overpowering her.

  The other finishes smashing her laptop as she's held down, and walks over to land a few kicks to her face, bruising and bloodying her. He takes a step to the side to stomp on her glasses a few times, relishing in the sickening crunch it makes under his sneaker. Ashley chokes on her sobs and struggles under the other man's grip, unable to break away. 

  “You tell that fuckin’ skeleton boyfriend of yours that if his crew ever steps in on our territory again, there'll be hell to pay.” The taller one spits, landing one last kick to her chest before motioning to his partner to get up and leave. Before they make their exit, they spot her wallet on the counter and rifle through it, pocketing all the cash in it. They toss the wallet to the floor, and finally leave. 

  Ashley just stares at the door in complete shock. ' _What the fuck just happened!?_  ' She pushes herself off the floor and looks around. Everything except her couch had been destroyed. Her glasses, laptop, television, old gaming console, microwave, and even the new coffee maker had been smashed. Her coffee table lay in splinters on the floor. Adrenaline still rushing through her veins, she scrambles to find her phone. Thankfully, it had gotten pushed under the couch in all the commotion and remained untouched. She pulls it out and presses the call button on Red’s contact page. The line begins to ring, and he immediately picks up. 

_ “heya, doll. missed me, didn't ya?” _

  “Red!” Ashley chokes on his name and begins sobbing uncontrollably into the receiver. 

_ “woah, woah! what happened!? are you okay?”  _ Concern rose in his voice as she only continued to cry. In an instant, he was in her doorway, phone still in his hand. He takes in the sight before him and rushes to Ashley’s side, cradling her carefully in his arms. 

  “what happened, sweetheart? who did this?” 

  “Two guys-” she hiccups, “just busted in and broke all my stuff!” She wails into his shirt, gripping it tight in her hands. 

  “what two guys? did they say who they were?”

  “They-” she sniffs harshly before continuing, “they told me, 'you tell your skeleton boyfriend that if his crew ever steps in on their territory again, there'll be hell to pay’.” 

  Red's rage begins boiling uncontrollably, ' _disgusting low lives! which gang had the balls to fuck with me?_ ' he thinks, his mind already coming up with a thousand ways to kill the guys who did this to her. Only cowards beat up a helpless woman. He would have to track them down. But for now, he had to keep his cool.

  “They smashed everything and took all my money! And they held me down and just fucking kicked me over and over!” She cries, burying her head into Red's shirt. He shushes her, rocking her back and forth. “And they broke my glasses!” She wails.

  “shh. it's alright now, it's all over. ain't nobody gonna hurt you no more. i got you, okay?” 

  His voice is soothing, low and gentle. He pets her head, and holds her to his chest until her cries die down to soft sniffles. He tilts her chin up so he can assess the damage. Bloody nose, a black eye, cheeks swollen and red. He struggles to keep his temper in check as he continues to look her over. 

  “‘aight. i'm taking ya to the hospital.” He says, carefully lifting her bridal style off the floor. 

  “Wait…” She sniffles, wiping her nose. The rush of adrenaline has finally settled down, and she starts to think more clearly. “How did you get here so fast?” She asks him. 

  “heh, well not to brag or anythin’,” he was totally bragging, “but it's a special ability of mine. in fact, i’ll show ya how it works. hold on tight to me, alright?” She nods cautiously and tightens her grip on his shirt. 

  In an instant she feels her body being lifted and thrown, only to blink and find them standing in the lobby of the emergency room. Her head spins a bit and she has to blink a few times to steady herself as Red approaches the counter. The nurse looks up from her computer and gasps. 

  “hey, a couple guys broke into this girl's place and beat her pretty bad.” Red explains.

  “Oh my god, okay.” The nurse grabs a clipboard and a pen and hands them to Red. “Please fill out these forms, I'll get someone to take her back.” 

  “thanks, i'll get on that.” He gently sets Ashley down and takes the clipboard and pen, guiding her to the closest chairs and sitting her down, taking the seat next to her.

  “I can fill that out, you probably don't know my last name, haha.” She says, her laughter pitiful. 

  “ah, shit, yeah. you're right. here ya go.” He passes her the papers and she begins filling everything out as best she can with no glasses and a black eye.

  Before long, a nurse comes around with a wheelchair and parks it in front of Ashley, instructing her to sit and get comfortable. She was going to take her to an exam room, check for broken bones or fractures, and make sure she didn't sustain a concussion in the attack. Red nods, and follows them back.

  After the uncomfortable exam and answering multiple questions, “did you know the men who attacked you”, “did they sexually assault you”, Ashley was finally released with minor bruising of her ribs, a patched up nose, and a prescription for some medicine to help with the pain. She's definitely stronger than she seems. The doctor instructs her to take it easy and to file a police report as soon as possible. She thanks the doctor, and exits the hospital, Red helping to steady her. 

  “alright,” he sighs. “way i see it, you gotta find a new place to live. your apartment probably ain't safe no more.” 

  “God… I can't believe this is happening to me…” she pauses and looks at Red, realizing that  _ he's _ the reason she just got beat up. “Wait… what did those guys mean by 'your crew’?” She asks, horrified of the answer. Red scratches the back of his skull nervously and adverts his gaze.

  “damn, i'm real sorry about getting you involved in this. didn't think those guys would go after ya. idiots probably thought you were my girl or something after carrying you home the other night.” Ashley just stares at him, waiting for him to continue. “eh… point is, you're not safe anymore, and it's kinda my responsibility to make sure that no one else hurts you.” This wasn't going the way Red had planned out.

  “But why on Earth would they hurt me!?” 

  Red sighs, and gives in. “my brother and i are the leaders of one of the most notorious monster gangs in the city.”

  “Holy shit.” 

  “ah, yeah. heh. wasn't really planning on you gettin’ involved. oops.” 

  Ashley turns her gaze to the pavement to think. So that's why he had so much money.

  “Do you…” she gulps, “do you kill people?” 

  “eh, not very often. only when it needs to be done.” Red watches the color drain from her face. “listen sweetheart, we're not about senseless murder. all we want is to be treated with the same respect that you humans are given.” 

  She gives him a questioning, irritated look. “So you do that by…?”

  Red sighs and rubs at his temple. “we didn't start out as a gang.” He begins, “it was part of a movement for monster rights, not long after we reached the surface. but, nothing really got done about it, so a lot of us, we got mad. really mad.” He explains, Ashley listening intently. 

  “we were forced to live out here, stuck in a cycle of poverty. the government refused ta pay us a livable wage. eventually, some monsters broke off from the movement to form their own groups, some even sold themselves to humans who were better off. monsters would do dirty work, and the humans would pay them with food and board. everyone else, us monsters that refused to reduce ourselves to servants, we started having to do anything to survive. anything to make a little dough and put food on our plates. drugs got involved, and everyone started fightin’ over who was allowed to sell in what area. things got more violent, we got more desperate, and things kinda.. spiraled out of control into what they are now.” 

  Ashley gaped at him. She had no idea things had gotten that bad for monsterkind. 

  “I'm… so sorry you guys had to deal with that.” She honestly had no idea what else to say. She just rubbed her arm awkwardly. “But.. I assume you guys are doing pretty okay for yourselves?” 

  “heh. actually, yeah. turns out my brother was made for running this kinda business. he's real good with strategy and puzzles, and i'm pretty sure his biggest kink is ordering people around.” He laughs, and Ashley can't help a little chuckle too. 

  “so howzaboutit, sweetcheeks? lemme set you up with my crew. you're involved now, and we take care of our own. you won't have to participate in any robberies or whatever, just eh, maybe do a little personal favor for me every now and then?”

  
  She considers what he could mean by "favors", and decides that whatever they could be, they were definitely better than living in squalor. She smiles.  
  
  "Alright, sure." She nods, and Red grins wide.   
  
  "perfect."  
  



	3. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short :'v Sorry about that. Red gets a little thirsty here but no smut yet.

  The time is about 5 am. Red had taken Ashley by her apartment to gather what little she had left, and to leave a note for her landlord telling him she was moving out. Thankfully, all her remaining things fit easily into one box. Red made a mental note to take her clothes shopping one day.     
  
  They arrived at the mansion where Red and his gang lived. Ashley stared up at it in awe, and Red patted her back.  
  
  "I'm gonna get lost in there."  
  
  "haha. don't worry, doll. i'll help ya around whenever ya need it. even if ya gotta get up in the middle of the night to piss." He winks at her and she bites her lip in embarrassment, face turning a bit red.  
  
  Red pushes open the door and escorts her inside, carrying the box under his arm. Making their way into the foyer, Red spots Boss sitting and waiting in the living room, Mason asleep in his lap. He instructs Ashley to wait a moment.  
  
  Red sets the box down and walks over to Boss, who's half asleep, his head resting in his hand. "heya, paps."  
  
  Boss snorts and jerks awake, looking up at his older brother. "You!" He points angrily, voice barely above a whisper so as not to wake Mason. "You can't keep doing this shit to me! Do I have to microchip you!?"  
  
  Red sweats a bit. "sorry bro, it won't happen again."  
  
  Boss crosses his arms. "It's better not, or else I will put you on a leash!" Mason stirs in his lap, and Boss looks down to see him rubbing his eyes. "Ah, Mason, I didn't mean to wake you." Mason sits up and yawns.  
  
  "It's alright." He says, stretching his neck.  
  
  "Sans is finally home, thank goodness." Boss explains, rubbing Mason's back. "Go on and head upstairs, I'll be there in a moment."  
  
  Mason nods, and turns to leave, spotting Ashley waiting in the doorway.  
  
  "Oh, hi."  
  
  "Uh, hey." Ashley was a bit confused. She thought this was an all monster gang. Boss turns and makes eye contact with her, standing up in surprise.  
  
  "Oh for the love of-!" He sighs deeply. "Sans, why is there another human in my house?"  
  
  "ah yeah." Red walks over to Ashley, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "this is ashley, my new pet."  
  
  "Pet!?" She gives Red a look of disbelief, but he only grins back at her. Boss facepalms. It is far too early in the morning for this.  
  
  "Explain." He demands.  
  
  "well," Red begins, "this is the drunken broad i mentioned before. turns out some douches from a rival gang thought she was my girl and jumped her. trashed her place too." Red pulls out another cigar along with a lighter with a skull printed on the side. He lights it and takes a drag, savoring the taste before continuing. "so, she's involved now." He taps away the ash.  
  
  Boss groans, and begins pacing. "Good fucking lord, Sans."  
  
  "aye, you brought in a human first."  
  
  "That wasn't an invitation for every girl you want to fuck to move in!" Boss snaps. Red just shrugs.  
  
  "doesn't really matter now. she needs a safe place to go, and we're a family, right? gotta take care of our own."  
  
  Boss looks Ashley over, walking over to her and eyeing her up and down. "Well, she does appear to be pretty beaten up." He ponders for a moment, tapping a claw on his chin. "Tell me, young lady, who were the men that did this to you?"  
  
  "Oh, uhm..." she trails off, not wanting to think back to that incident. Boss gives her a sympathetic look.  
  
  "It's alright now, dear. They can't hurt you anymore. Tell me what they looked like. I promise they will pay for what they did."  
  
  She blushes, and continues. "They were both white. One was short and kinda scrawny, and the other was taller and had dreadlocks."  
  
  Boss thinks on this, and returns his attention to her. "How were they dressed? Anything in particular you remember?"  
  
  Ashley cringes as she remembers the boots that kicked her. "One of them was wearing steel-toed boots." She shudders. "Uhm, they were just wearing regular white tee shirts and worn out jeans. One of them had a weird tattoo that looked kind of like a cross on his upper arm."  
  
  Realization washes over Boss and he growls. "Fuckin' animals." He swears. "It was those goddamned anti-monster psychopaths."  
  
  Ashley looks up at him curiously, and Red explains.  
  
  "gang of humans who are anti-monster. real despicable fuckers. been fighting with 'em over territory for months."  


 "Fucking cowards, going after someone who wasn't even involved. Can't just face us man to monster. Disgusting."  Boss waves a hand gently over Ashley, and she feels a calming wave of warmth wash over her as her chest emits a light red glow a moment before dissipating.  
  
  "Woah, what was that?" She swoons slightly.  
  
  "A bit of healing magic. Not enough to fully heal you, that would require a longer session, but it should be enough to help you sleep."  
  
  "Oh, thank you." She did actually feel a bit better.  
  
  "Now. Mason, you'll be sleeping in my bed. Red, escort Ashley to the guest room. We'll make arrangements for her tomorrow."  
  
  "you got it bro. c'mon, kitten." Red takes Ashley by the hand and leads her away, leaving the box on the floor. Boss rolls his eyes, and places a hand to Mason's back.  
  
  "Let's get some sleep, dear." Mason blushes up at him, and follows behind as they head to Boss' room.

  
  
 "Alright, what was with calling me a pet?" Ashley questions Red as he closes the guest bedroom door behind him.  
  
  "cuz that's what ya are, pet." He punctuates the last word by playfully mussing up her hair. "little personal favors, ya remember?" He strides over to the bed, sits, and pats the spot next to him. She joins him, and he pulls her close.  
  
  "O-okay..." Ashley stutters, fidgeting a bit. "What kind of favors?"  
  
  "eh, nothin' too difficult for ya. bring me the paper, shine my sneaks, maybe make me some coffee..." Red trails off, tapping his finger to his chin. "sit when and where i tell ya to."  
  
  "O-oh... Alright." That last one sounded a bit... off. He definitely had some ulterior motive. The thought of it should have unnerved her, but it was oddly exciting instead. She found herself daydreaming of all sorts of vile things he could have meant by that. It sent blood straight to her nether, and she silently shamed herself for it.  
  
  "anyway," Red's voice cut off her thoughts, "i'm sure yer probably exhausted. let's get some sleep. sound good, kitten?"  
  
  She nods, heart now fluttering. Red removes his jacket and shoes, tossing them to the floor. Seeing him without his bulky jacket made him appear much smaller. He pulls back the sheets and makes himself comfortable. Ashley awkwardly pulls her shoes off and begins to climb in.  
  
  "aw, c'mon doll. no need to be shy around me. go ahead and pull off your jeans, i promise i won't look." He says, though he never takes his eyes off her, not for a second. She nods, and turns around, unbuttoning her pants and shaking them off. She pulls the hem of her sweater down to cover her panties as she scoots into the bed.  
  
  ' _goddamn, what a babe._ ' Red think to himself, and can't help the surge of magic to his shorts. Thankfully, her eyes are already shut, so she doesn't notice. Although, he _is_ actually too tired to act on it at the moment. He pulls her flush against his chest and calms himself by pressing a mock kiss to her forehead, just pressing his teeth to her skin. He'll save the fun stuff for after she gets settled in.  
  
  "g'night, sweetheart."  
  
  "Good night, Red."


	4. A Whole New Wardrobe

  "ya ain't scared, are ya?"   
  
  "Of... of course not!" Ashley's legs shook violently as she swung one over Red's motorcycle that's parked in the large driveway.   
  
  "really?" He revs the engine, and feels her jump behind him. He laughs hard, and turns to make sure the straps to the helmet on her head are secure.   
  
  "I've never ridden one before, okay!?" She yells over the engine, Red leaning to adjust the mirrors.   
  
  "a'ight. here's the rules." Red adjusts his leather gloves and holds up three fingers, beginning to list off everything to keep her safe. "number one. ya wrap your arms 'round me tight, and ya don't let go." He cranes his neck to look at her expectantly. "ya with me so far?"   
  
  "Oh, right! Uh, yeah." She carefully laces her arms around his waist.   
  
  "tighter, doll."   
  
  "Okay.." she squeezes him tight, feeling his ribs underneath his red turtleneck. Satisfied, Red continues.   
  
  "number two. lean with me when we take a sharp turn. keeps the bike balanced." Again, he looks to her for confirmation, and she nods.   
  
  "number three. keep yer feet up, and don't let em hang. you'll lose your toes if you're not careful." Ashley gulps, and nods, lifting her feet to rest on the sides. "a'ight then. hold onto your tits, babe." Red lifts up the kickstand with his boot and puts the gas on, speeding out of the driveway and down the long road. Ashley yelps a bit as she gets wind caught in her throat, pits sweaty and heart racing.   
  
  She honestly thought motorcycles were death machines, her childhood best friend's dad having been killed in an accident when they were teenagers. She swore to herself she'd never touch one, and never let her partner touch one, but you can't really argue with Red on that. She didn't even bother, the way his eyes gleamed when he pulled the tarp off of his bike. She thought they were taking a car, but turns out the hog is all Red drives.   
  
  Now all she can really do is squeeze her eyes shut and hang onto him for dear life, pressing her front harsh against his leather clad back. Okay, he did actually look really good in all that biker gear, but that still didn't stop her heart from jumping up into her throat with every turn they took.   
  
  Red wishes he could see her face as they hit the freeway and he sped up to keep in line with traffic. He felt her knuckles digging into his ribs, though that didn't bother him. He rather enjoyed her arms wrapped around him.

  
  
  
   Red pulls into the parking lot of the large mall, settling for a spot further down. He jumps off and removes his helmet easily, turning to see Ashley struggling to just put her feet on the ground. He chuckles and shakes his head. "ya know, kitten." He offers his hand. "my first impression of ya ain't really holding up." She grips it tights, palms damp with sweat.   
  
  "Alright, listen here you little shit." Her tone changed as she finally got both feet on the ground. "I know when to be nice and when to put my foot down, so consider this me putting both of them down." She crosses her arms, knees still quaking underneath her. "I don't like motorcycles. They scare the shit out of me."   
  
  Red roars with laughter. "there's that little spunky girl i met at the bar." He unstraps her helmet and pulls it off of her, combing his fingers through the tangled strands. "welp, unfortunately for you, you'll have to pry my baby here from my cold dead hands." He sets the helmet down next to his and pats the seat affectionately. Ashley throws her hands up in the air.   
  
  "It won't take long if you're riding that thing!" Again, Red just yuks it up and takes her hand in his, leading her towards the entrance.   
  
  
  Red sets a course for the in-store eye clinic. "alright sweetheart, first thing's first. gotta get ya some new specks. did ya bring your prescription like i asked?"   
  
  Ashley ruffles around in her bag and pulls it out. "Yeah, I got it." It's old and wrinkled, but it's probably one of the most important pieces of paper she owns.   
  
  As they walk in, they're greeted by a cheery employee who, honestly, is trying a bit too hard to appear friendly. "Hi there! How can I help you two today?" Red groans at her sickeningly sweet tone, but Ashley shushes him and smiles back.   
  
  "Hey, I need some new glasses. My old pair uh... broke. I have my prescription here." She hands the woman the paper.   
  
  "Alright, no problem! Go ahead and pick out a pair you like and we'll get you all set up." She hands back the paper and shows them to the women's style section. She goes through many different suggestions, offering two for one deals, showing off the different colors, the whole shtick. Red bites his tongue during the whole ordeal, and Ashley politely smiles and nods.   
  
  Finally, she settles on a pair similar to her last. Large squared frames, colored a deep brown that resembles a glass of fresh soda. They're fitted for the proper lenses and handed back to her with a new case and microfiber cloth for cleaning.   
  
  Red pulls out his wallet to pay as she immediately puts them on, sighing with relief. "Oh my god, that's so much better." The lady behind the counter smiles and laughs, taking the card Red handed her and swiping it into the machine. Ashley catches a glimpse of the price, and cringes at the triple digits. "Ooph. Red, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-" He cuts her off with a dismissing wave of his hand as he smoothly slides the card back into his wallet and pockets it with his opposite hand.   
  
  "what did i say before? ain't no skin off my nose." He winks and taps a phalange to his nasal bone. "c'mon, let's getcha a new wardrobe now that ya ain't blind."   
  
  Ashley can't help staring into all the different stores as they walk by. A few colorful stores catch her eye as Red brings her to the escalators. Suddenly she freezes in place.   
  
  "W-wait, hold on. Aren't there elevators?" Red narrows his eyes at her, scrunching up his face in confusion.   
  
  "not on this side, no. besides, s'quicker this way. c'mon." He pulls on her, but she doesn't budge, her chest tight, face becoming a bit pale. Red frowns and pulls her aside so they're not blocking the way. He leans in to her close.   
  
  "wassa matter, sweetheart?" He brushes a strand of hair out of her face as she fidgets.   
  
  "I'm uh, I'm not good with escalators." Red notices her biting her lip, tearing the dead skin off with her teeth. "I know it's really dumb, but I just can't get on them. I'm too scared of falling, or getting my shoelaces caught, or just, I don't know." She sighs heavily. "Consider it an irrational fear."   
  
  Red is struck with a sudden pang of... something. He shakes it off and simply scoops her up off her feet, despite her protests, and carries her back over to the escalators. He steps on easily, holding her tight. "s'alright, doll. i gotcha."     
  
  As Red steps off at the top, the pair are given a few looks. Some in curiosity, some in disgust. He could swear he hears a passing, "Freak." as he sets her back down. He ignores it    
 

 "that wasn't so bad, was it?"   
  
  Ashley bursts out with laughter, shoving Red's shoulder playfully. "You maniac, we're in public!" She snorts and doubles over, and Red can't help feeling a bit proud of himself.   
  
  "so what? it needed ta be done. and i ain't walkin' all the way to the other side of this joint just ta go upstairs."   
  
  Ashley gasps and wipes a tear from her face. “Couldn't you have just teleported us?”

 

  “aye, if i used my magic all the time, i'd have no energy left over to tell my amazin’ jokes.”

 

  Ashley straightens herself. "Okay, okay, you have a good point. Where are we going anyway?"   
  
  "some place classy. my pet's gotta look her best."   
  
  Red leads her into the large department store, one of the anchors of the mall. The walls and floors are stark white, making the establishment feel clean and sterile. They pass through the men's section and come upon the women's. Red immediately spots a dress on display and eyes it up and down, trying to imagine what it would look like on her body. A halter top, black rockabilly style dress with a red ribbon on the chest. Red licks his teeth and starts sifting through the sizes, grabbing a medium, large, and extra large.   
  
  "dunno yer dress size, so we'll just try all three and pick the one that fits best."   
  
  Ashley looks and gapes and the price tag.   
  
  "Red, this dress is eighty five dollars!"   
  
  "uh-uh, i'm banning you from lookin' at the price tags, sweetheart. you ain't ever gonna have to worry about money ever again." He motions for her to hold out her arms and stacks the dresses on. "now, be a good kitten and go try those on for me. i'll be over wit some more things in a minute." He begins eyeing the other displays, and Ashley just sighs and goes to find the dressing rooms.   
  


  
  Red makes his final purchases, and he ends up leaving with three large bags of new clothes, including some silk panties and a black choker accented with a small fabric rose he slipped in without Ashley noticing.   
  
  "ya hungry at all?" Red asks, setting down the bags and taking a load off on one of the benches. "there's a pretty sweet burger joint 'round the corner. killer fries there."   
  
  Ashley joins him on the bench, nodding. "Ah, yeah. I could eat something." She groans, stretching a bit. "Ugh, my back hurts. We were in there for like two hours."   
  
  "ain't it s'posed to be your feet that hurt?"   
  
  "Uh, well, my body's weird like that." She cranes her neck until it pops. "My feet feel fine, honestly."   
  
  Red shrugs, and pulls out his phone to check the time. The two are startled when a young guy deliberately kicks over one of their bags as he's walking by, a smug smile plastered on his face. Red bares his teeth and shoots up.   
  
  "aye!! you better watch where yer goin', ya fuckin' prick!!!" Red shouts after him. The man simply keeps walking. Red's magic begins to boil, and Ashley's heart hammers in her chest.   
  
  "R-Red..." She reaches for him, but he stomps over to the guy, still yelling.   
  
  "i'm talkin' to ya, ya douchebag!" The man finally turns, shooting Red the middle finger.   
  
  "Fuck you, you freak of nature! And fuck your girl, too! Nasty bitch sleeping with a goddamn monster!"   
  
  Ashley's eyes widen at this accusation, mouth going dry and face heating up. Red grins maliciously, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead.   
  
  "oh buddy, you picked the wrong guy to fuck wit." Crimson magic sparks, and a sharpened bone manifests in Red's hand. "i'm gonna splatter ya all over the walls, punk!"   
  
  A mall cop approaches Red and grabs him by the shoulder. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He says in a stern voice, his other hand hovering over his utility belt.   
  
  Red snarls. "ya fuckin' serious!?" The man smirks at Red and walks away, getting off scott-free. Red clenches his fists so hard the bone breaks in two, dissipating away. "fuckin' humans. yer all the same!" He spits, storming back to the bench and furiously gathers the spilled clothing back up, shoving them into the large bag.   
  
  The cop stares at him, still on guard. Ashley considers breaking down and sobbing, but can't swallow the knot in her throat. Red takes her hand and swiftly teleports out to the parking lot, bags in tow.   
  
  Red tears open the zipper to the leather pack strapped to the back of his bike, and hastily stuffs everything inside. "can't fuckin' believe this shit." He grumbles, "fuckin' humans."   
  
  Ashley's heart sinks. Did Red really think that of humans? Not that she doesn't understand, racism is an awful thing. But did he see her that way too? She bites her lip as he tosses her the other helmet, strapping his in place on his head. His temper sent shocks of fear coursing through her nerves, and suddenly she begins to doubt her recent life choices.   
  
 Red goes to swing his leg over the seat, but stops when he notices her pale expression. He swears at himself, taking off his helmet and wrapping her in a tight hug.   
  
  "i'm sorry, doll. i didn't mean to scare ya." He mumbles into her hair, rubbing circles into the small of her back. She relaxes, though still a bit apprehensive. "let's blow this joint and get some food in ya. dat sound good?" His voice is low now, soft like it had been the night before.   
  
  She nods, looking up at him with large, sad eyes. Red feels his soul fill with guilt for a moment. He takes the helmet from her hands and straps it to her head, doing the same for himself after he's finished with hers. He swings his leg over, and holds her hand as she climbs onto the bike, situating herself like he had told her, gripping his middle tightly. They head off, Red driving a bit slower this time, Ashley's big blue eyes still fresh on his mind. 


	5. Burg and Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There will be smut in this chapter!

  The door to the diner chimes as Red holds it open for Ashley, the fresh smell of hot food wafting through the air. An older woman in an apron approaches them, a gentle smile on her wrinkled face.    
  
  "Hey there, dearies. Table for two today?"

  "yup. you prefer a booth, darlin'?" Red asks, patting Ashley's back.    
  
  She thinks before answering. "Yeah, a booth would be good, if there's one available."    
  
  The old woman nods, and grabs two menus from the counter, motioning for the two to follow. They're seated in a booth by the window, blinds letting small rays of sunlight filter through.    
  
  The woman sets their menus in front of them. "My name's Betty, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a few drinks? We offer magic infusions for monsters."    
  
  "cherry cola infusion for me, toots." Red replies, flipping through the menu. "ya know what ya want, doll?"    
  
  "Just water, please."    
  
  Betty nods, chuckling slightly at Red's little nicknames. "Okay, I'll be right back with them in a moment." She walks off, leaving the two to peruse the menu.   
  
  "their 'dogs are pretty good, think i'll have a couplea those. gonna get a double order o' fries so you can try some too." Red looks up from him menu to see Ashley looking a bit lost, her eyes on her menu but not really reading anything.    
  
  Ashley found herself thinking back to his outburst, a million thoughts racing through her head at once. Would he ever speak to her that way? Would he ever raise a hand to her? He said he didn't mean to scare her, but that's what they all say. She feels her stomach twist.    
  
  "hey, are ya alright?"    
  
  No response. Her face twists and it looks like she's about to cry. Red drops his menu and reaches over the table to shake her.    
  
  "hey, what's wrong?"    
  
  She finally looks up to Red, rubbing her face in her hands trying to calm down.    
  
  "I'm sorry, I'm... I'm okay." She relents. "I'm just getting upset over stupid stuff."    
  
  Red isn't satisfied with that, so he gets up and scooches into the seat next to her.    
  
  "listen, we never really got a chance to get ta know each other. i don't want ya to be afraid of me, so let's fix that, a'ight?" He places his hand over hers.    
  
  "I guess things have been kind of hectic, huh?" She says, leaning her head up against his shoulder. He throws an arm around her. "I guess I'm just still in shock. Change kind of freaks me out."    
  
  "ah, yeah. still sorry about ya getting your shit kicked in by those low lives."    
  
  Ashley runs a hand over her blackened eye, it still being incredibly sore. "It's not your fault."    
  
  "heh, it kinda is though. i hope i can make it up to ya somehow."    
  
  "Well, I mean, you kind of already are." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.   
  
  "aw, this ain't nothin'. ya like shiny stuff? i'll get ya something good to wear."    
  
  Ashley thinks, guessing he was referring to jewelry. He pulls out his phone and starts browsing all sorts of accessories.    
  
  "whatcha want, doll? necklace? earrings? lemme spoil ya a little." He smiles at her, causing her to blush.    
  
  "Well, I don't wear a earrings, so a necklace is fine." She resolves to just accept what he's offering at this point. It still made her uncomfortable, though.    
  
  Red curiously inspects her ears, to find them completely void of any piercings.    
  
  "wow, yer tha first broad i ever met who doesn't wear 'em. i thought it was like, a human tradition for little girls to get their ears pierced?"    
  
  Ashley finally smiles and looks up at him. "No, it's nothing like that. I just never really wanted to get them pierced when I was younger, and when I got older I just couldn't afford it. It's too expensive."   
  
  Red smirks. "well, if ya ever wanna give it a shot, you let me know darlin'."    
  
  Betty returns with two full glasses, and sets them down on the table. She pulls out a pen and pad from her apron pocket.    
  
  "So, have we decided on what we want?"    
  
  "lemme get two 'dogs and two fries. oh, and a chocolate shake. all with magic infusions, except one of the fries please."    
  
  Betty scribbles down Red's order, then looks to Ashley, who quickly looks back down at the menu.    
  
  "Oh, uh, let me just get uhm..." She skims through everything, but can't seem to pick anything. Curse her indecisive nature. Red just pats her shoulder.    
  
  "she'll have yer classic burg."    
  
  "Alright then, I'll take your menus and we'll get started on your food." Betty takes the menus and leaves, Ashley sighing and thanking Red.    
  
  "Sorry, sometimes I can't make a decision to save my life."    
  
  Red chortles. "don't mention it. i got yer back, sweetheart."   
  
  Eventually, their food arrives, steaming hot and smelling delicious. Red immediately reaches for the mustard and just absolutely drowns his hotdogs in the yellow liquid. Ashley cringes a bit, but just busies herself with her own plate. The mood having improved at the sight of good food.   
  
  They sit in silence for a bit, Red practically inhaling his plate as Ashley takes small bites. The skeleton grabs a french fry and presses it to her lips, urging her to take it. She opens her mouth and nibbles down like a rabbit, though Red just stuff the whole fry into her face. She giggles, and swallows.    
  
  "so," he begins, gulping down a rather large bite, "what's yer favorite kinda music?" He slurps loudly at his milkshake.    
  
  "Oh, uhm," Ashley wipes her mouth, "I really like punk rock, electronica, screamo, death metal..." She thinks for a moment, "Some indie stuff is good too. Oh, and lo-fi."   
  
  "you?" He snickers, "tha nerdy chick with the glasses likes death metal?"    
  
  She grins and shoots him a playful glare. "Don't judge a human by their glasses. I was a pretty edgy teenager, plus my parents really liked stuff like Bon Jovi and Ozzy Osbourne, so they really shaped my taste in music. My dad played the guitar a lot and taught me a little when I was a kid."   
  
  "yer parents sound like good people. i hope i can meet 'em one day." Red takes a gulp from his soda, the magic crackling as it slides down his throat. Ashley gives him a sad smile.    
  
  "Oh, they're not around anymore.." She looks down, and takes a sip of water. Red chokes a bit on his drink before setting it back down.    
  
  "shit, that's right." He clears his throat, "sorry about that, kitten." He sweats a little, looking away awkwardly.   
  
  "It's alright, you didn't really know. I only ever mentioned it when I was yelling at you in the bar." She laughs. "I'm still sorry about that. I get a little fucked up when I'm drunk."   
  
  "you put on quite a show that night. took me by surprise for sure. had a good laugh about it with the family after. no harm done." He ruffles her hair and returns to his food. She stares at him for a moment, and feels a bit lighter after that exchange. 

  
  


 As the sun sets over the horizon and casts rays of orange and pink across the sky, the pair finally make it home. Red pulls into the driveway and parks his bike in the garage. He removes his helmet and driving gloves and sets them aside, unpacking the bags of clothing and hauling them into the house, Ashley following behind after discarding her helmet.    
  
  "hey bro," Red calls into the living room, "ya home?" Mason exits the kitchen, a dish towel in hand.    
  
  "Boss is busy right now." He explains, "Something about getting back at the anti-monster gang."    
  
  "ah, gotcha." Red slings the bags over his shoulder and heads down the hall and up the stairs. Ashley waves goodbye to Mason and follows him. They pass by a few members on their way up, some greeting Red with a high five or a nod of their head. They regarded Ashley after, smiling and patting her shoulder. This is the first time she feels welcome in the house.   
  
  Red kicks open his bedroom door and lays the bags down on his bed, shrugging off his leather jacket and throwing it over his desk chair. He slips out of his sneakers and peels off his socks, his boney feet tapping against the shiny hardwood floor.   
  
  "damn, that's better." He sighs, pulling off his red turtleneck, revealing his scarred ribs and spine. Countless marks from countless brawls criss cross all over his frame, some old some new. He catches Ashley staring and jokingly poses for her.   
  
  "ya wanna see more doll yer gonna haveta show some skin too."    
  
  Ashley's eyes go wide and she turns away, chewing on her chapped lips.    
  
  Red barks a laugh. "just messin' with ya, babe. come on, i need a good scrub and, no offense, but so do you."    
  
  She lifts her arm and cringes slightly at the smell. "Yeah, okay."    
  
  Red grabs some fresh towels from the hall closet and heads downstairs to one of the three bathrooms in front of the stairs, holding the door open for Ashley. It was small, by Red's standards, but to Ashley it was a good size, enough room for two people to move around freely.   
  
  "Wow, I don't think I'll ever get used to how nice this place is."    
  
  Red shuts the door behind her, locking it.  "heh, it's alright." He shrugs, relishing in the little ego boost. Ashley turns and gives him a confused look.   
  
  "Wait, you're staying?" She asks, thinking he would have just used another one of the four bathrooms in the mansion.   
  
  Red sets the towels down on the counter. "ya didn't think i was gonna let ya get all naked and soapy on yer own, did ya?" He winks, making her blush. He pulls open the shower door and turns on the water, waiting a moment for it to heat up.    
  
  He shrugs off his shorts, revealing his pelvis, which is also scarred but not quite as much as his ribs. Ashley looks away, embarrassed. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised, he  _ was _ a skeleton after all, though she wondered how those type of monsters went about reproducing.

 

 "let's getcha outta those clothes and under some soap, yeah?" Red approaches her, lifting her sweater up and over her head. She was about to protest, but it had honestly been so long since she had a nice shower, so she played along.    
  
  "Uh, y-yeah." She pulls the fabric the rest of the way off, revealing her black sports bra, slender shoulders, and slightly pudgy belly. Red pinches a small bit of fat as she reaches down to unbutton her pants and she can't help giggling.   
  
  She swats his hand away. "Stop that!" She exclaims, though Red does it again.    
  
  "but yer so cute when ya laugh,  _ pet _ ." He emphasizes the word pet, reminding her of her place. She bites her lip, and lets him poke and prod as she removes her socks and shoes. This isn't a free ride, she has to remember that.    
  
  She gets down to her jeans and hesitates before quickly slipping out of them, leaving her just in her bra and panties. Red whistles.    
  
  "damn, ya got a nice body."    
  
  "Shut up, I do not." She stutters, leaning in on herself and wrapping her arms around her chest. "It's weirdly proportioned and kinda gross."     
  
  "you shut that pretty mouth o' yers, i ain't gonna tolerate you putting yerself down like that." He wags his finger at her, and approaches her from behind to lift up her bra.    
  
  He hesitates for a moment, a bit uncharacteristic of him to be honest, and finally hooks his fingers under as she lifts her arms up over her head. The bra comes off, and Red leans down to pull off her panties, tossing them to the floor in the pile of her clothes.   
  
  Red twists her around, and marvels at her. Her breasts aren't huge, but they're just enough for him to grab a nice handful. Ashley feels wetness pool between her legs as Red gropes her, a faint red blush dusting his cheeks.    
  
  "fuckin' nice. not too much, not too little. neva liked 'em too big anyway. i’m more of an ass man. speaking of ass..." Red turns her around and bends her over the cold counter. She yelps, but obliges, silently drinking up the praise.    
  
  Red traces the tips of his fingers across her bottom, causing the flesh to form little goosebumps. "now, that's what i'm talking about!" He reels back and gives her a crisp slap, making her knees quake and causing her to let out a squeak like a mouse.   
  
  He pulls her up and wraps his arms around her protectively. "yer perfect, kitten. don't ever think that you're ugly, cuz that just ain't true." He presses his teeth to the nape of her neck and pulls her under the hot water of the shower.

 

 Ashley instantly relaxes, the water pressure high as it pours over her aching body. She had forgotten how much she had actually hurt, and breathed in deep, letting the steam clear her lungs. This was so much nicer than the shitty old shower in her apartment. The water didn't smell like copper, and the drain actually worked.    
  
  There's a good selection of soaps and shampoos, all monster brand, of course. Red reaches for a bar and a loofah, rubbing them together to get a good lather going. Ashley leans back into the water and shuts her eyes, almost groaning at how good the water feels.   
  
  Red sets down the soap and begins gently scrubbing at her body. All her inhibitions have melted away and gone down the drain, leaving only a girl who ached for satisfaction. She leans into his touch, throwing her arms around his shoulders as he scrubs her back.    
  
  Red fights to contain his arousal, his magic misting and rising in red, buzzing smoke from his eyes and teeth. Luckily, Ashley was too engrossed in the shower to notice. She releases him and turns her back to him. Red takes the opportunity to slip the loofah between her ass cheeks, gingerly scrubbing up and down. She lets out a throaty moan, leaning forward and propping her arms on the wall in front of her. Red replaces the loofah with his fingers, reaching forward to rub teasingly at her slit. Ashley bites her lip, lifting herself up to give him better access. 

  
  His fingers find her clit and rub light, gentle circles on it, occasionally dipping down to her entrance to collect more slickness around them. He imagines what she looks and tastes like, feeling her lips as having been recently shaved.   
  
  Red notices his magic beginning to manifest between his legs, so he backs off, much to Ashley's dismay.    
  
  'not yet, no.' Red thinks to himself. 'gotta make her beg for it.' He takes a deep breath and steadies himself, hanging the loofah back up and reaching for a bottle of cherry scented shampoo. Ashley cranes her neck to look back at him, want in her eyes. Red snickers, and waves his finger at her, making a tut-tut sound as if scolding her.   
  
  "ya gotta earn it, sweetheart." He growls, lathering his fingers and gently rubbing the pads of his phalanges into her hair, the sweet scent of cherries filling the air. She puffs out her reddened cheeks in frustration, making Red cackle.   
  
  After washing himself and rinsing the two of them, he shuts the water off and steps out onto the fluffy black bath mat, the cool air hitting Ashley's warm skin, causing her to throw her arms around herself. Red grabs one of the towels and wraps her in it tightly before wrapping another around himself.    
  
  "need a hand?" Red offers his as she steps out. She takes it, and in a bold move presses the back of it to her lips before pulling it downward between her legs. Red pulls away, growling.    
  
  "what did i say, kitten? ya gotta  _ earn _ it."    
  
  She looks away, whole body flush with embarrassment and need. She looks him up and down, and asks the burning question.    
  
  "How..?"   
  
  Red's grin turns almost manic, and he grabs her arm roughly before teleporting the two back to his bedroom. He tears off his towel and sits himself on the edge of his bed, motioning for her to approach. She obliges, quickly tossing away her towel as well.    
  
  "ya wanna see a magic trick, sweetheart?" The tension in the air is thick as Ashley nods, mind racing at the question.    
  
  Red bares his teeth in a wide leer as he lets his magic loose, it humming and swirling as it conjugates in his pelvis, forming a thick, red glowing cock. Ashley chokes on a gasp and steps back, eyes unable to look away. A small, golden piercing on the underside of the tip catches her attention as she admires it, the bulging veins pulsing and twitching.    
  
  "ya like it, doll?" Red growls, grabbing it by the base and pumping a few times, causing little beads of liquid to leak out the slit. "i can feel everythin', can summon other things too, but you'll have to earn those. heh."    
  
  Ashley swallows harshly, legs weak and face burning hot. Her arousal thrummed between her thighs, blood rushing and hands shaking. Red points to the floor.   
  
  "sit."    
  
  She obeys, dropping to her knees at his feet.    
  
  "good girl." He praises. "now,  _ suck _ ."    
  
  Ashley's mouth goes dry, intimidated by the sheer girth of him. Though, the faint throbbing of her cunt urges her to open her mouth and give him a long lick. Red throws his head back, keening in approval. She takes him in her hands, and wraps her lips around him, slowly swallowing his entire length.    
  
  He hits the back of her throat and she pulls back, suppressing a gag. Pressing her tongue to the underside, she sucks in her cheeks and starts a slow pace of bobbing her head up and down, slurping and making all sorts of lewd noises.    
  
  "oh, fuck yeah, kitten." Red bucks his hips in time with her movements, placing his hand to the back of her head, encouraging her to quicken her pace. "fuuuck, yer mouth is so fuckin' warm. look at me, beautiful."    
  
  Her eyes move up to lock with his, glazed over with lust and half-lidded. Red feels his cock twitch and swell at the sight. The way her tongue swirls over the head of his cock causes his stomach to flip and his magic to sputter.    
  
  "s-son of a bitch, dumplin', where'd ya learn to do this? ffffuuuuck..."   
  
  Ashley lifts her mouth up with a pop and giggles. "I've done this before, you know."    
  
  "hahh, and there you were before, actin' like a virgin. fuck, fuck!!" Ashley resumes her ministrations, sucking harshly, making sure to mind her teeth.   
  
  Her free hand finds its way between her folds, and she presses down on her clit, grinding up against herself. She moans, causing vibrations to flow through Red's cock.    
  
  Red finds himself growing closer and closer to climax with each thrust, but halts when he notices where Ashley's other hand had been. He scowls, causing her to stop and give him a questioning look.   
  
  Red snarls. "did i fuckin' say you could touch yourself?"    
  
  Ashley releases him, eyes wide. "Uh, n-no...?"    
  
  "across my lap.  _ now _ ." He commands, voice icy and cold. Ashley does as she's told, and bends over, letting him wrap an arm around her middle as she lays across his knees.    
  
  Red adjusts himself, and raises his hand up in the air before bringing it back down across her rear. Ashley yowls at the unexpected sting, reaching for the bedsheets and gripping them tightly.   
  
  "Agh! Red! I-"    
  
  SMACK. Ashley cries out.   
  
  "you'll speak when spoken to."    
  
  SMACK. She screeches.    
  
  Red reaches his opposite hand around to shut her mouth.    
  
  "and quit wit that cryin'! you'll take your punishment like the good little girl you are."    
  
  Ashley bites her tongue, and grunts when another blow lands on her reddening bum.   
  
  Red continues, watching as her skin begins to welt under his fingers. Ashley suppresses a moan. It hurts, but it feels so  _ good _ . She feels her wetness dripping down the inside of her thighs and down to the floor.    
  
  "such a fuckin'  _ mess _ ." Red rumbles before landing a particularly hard spank. Ashley bites her lip, but can't help letting out a throaty whine and curling in on herself. Tears form in her eyes.    
  
  Red relents, grabbing her hair and yanking her up. "are ya gonna behave now?"    
  
  She nods frantically.    
  
  "good. now get back to work." He releases her, and she practically falls to her knees on the hard floor. She should have asked for a pillow earlier, but doesn't dare try it now.    
  
  She returns to his throbbing length, licking him all over, from base to tip. He grunts in approval, looming over her and baring his teeth.    
  
  She takes him whole in her mouth, and he grips her hair as he violently begins face fucking her, hitting the back of her throat and making her gag over and over. He relishes in the little choking sounds she makes as drool pours from her chin.   
  
  "ah, yeah! that's right, angel. take my cock. take it all.  _ fuck _ !" He chokes, feeling himself tip over the edge to climax. He groans long and loud, pushing as far back in her throat as he can possibly go, shooting ropes of cum down her throat.    
  
  " _ swallow _ ."    
  
  She struggles, but manages to gulp down the thick liquid, Red petting her head and whispering "good girl" over and over. Tears fall from her eyes from being gagged so much. Red sighs satisfyingly and wipes her tears away.    
  
  "what a good girl ya are, kitten." He runs his fingers slowly through her hair as he pushes her off of him, magic slowly fading. "if ya keep bein' good, i'll give ya a treat." He smirks, and Ashley bites down on her lip in anticipation.   
  
  "fetch me my slippers."    
  
  She looks around eagerly, and spots them sitting by his closet. She goes to stand, but Red stops her.   
  
  "ah, ah, ah. on yer hands and knees, kitten." His grin couldn't get any wider. Her hands hit the floor again, and she crawls over, giving Red a perfect view of her ass.    
  
  Reaching the slippers, she looks down at them and then to her hands. She looks back to the skeleton, who is giving her a knowing look. She thinks about how unsanitary this is as she leans down and grabs the two between her teeth.   
  
  "dats right, cutie pie. bring 'em here." Voice smooth and cool, Red beckons her over with a flick of his finger. She drops the slippers at his feet, and he slips them on. "good girl." He pats her head. She looks up expectantly, dripping with need.    
  
  Red stands, moving to his dresser and pulling out a worn tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He slips them on, then leisurely waltzes back to his bed and lays down, making himself comfortable. Ashley sits, confused and frustrated. She whines, grabbing Red's attention.   
  
  "hm? what, ya wanna treat right now?"    
  
  Ashley nods.   
  
  "say 'pretty please', darlin'."    
  
  She bites her lip.    
  
  "P.. pretty please..."     
  
  Red opens the end table drawer next to him and rummages around for a moment before pulling out a piece of monster candy. He hands it to her, trying to conceal his laughter.    
  
  Ashley's expression drops. "Are... are you serious?"    
  
  Red bellows with laughter. "what? i told you i'd give ya a treat, and ya got it."    
  
  She twists her face, frustration boiling under her skin.    
  
  "aw, don't gimme that look, sweetheart."   
  
  "Red!!" Ashley wails. Red just continues to crack up.    
  
  "goddamn, doll. yer so fuckin' cute." He rolls over and outstretches his arms to her. "c'mere, sugartits."    
  
  She crawls into bed next to him. Red pulls her close as his hand travels south, ghosting over her swollen cunt. She gasps and moans, bucking her hips up into his touch. His fingers dip in between her soaked folds and begins teasing her clit.    
  
  "so fuckin' wet. yer kind of a freak, aren'tcha?"    
  
  She buries her face into the nape of his neck, pressing her lips to his vertebrae. Red sighs contentedly, running his fingers through her hair while his other hand continues to rub and tease.    
  
  "Fuuuck, Red..." She murmurs. "So good.." Each little touch of Red's phalanges sends sweet waves of pleasure all over her body. She reaches for his chest and grips at his ribs, feeling them underneath the fabric of his shirt. Red ceases his rubbing and brings his fingers up to have a taste. A red tongue manifests in his mouth, and it slurps up all of the wetness from his hand.   
  
  "fuck, so sweet."    
  
  Ashley marvels at the slimy appendage as it wiggles around Red's fingers. Once he's finished, he removes himself from her grip and crawls down to position himself between her legs.    
  
  "i gotta see what ya got down here, sugar." Ashley spreads her legs further, and Red uses his thumbs to spread her apart, revealing her swollen, pink flesh. "fuck." He whispers before dipping his newly formed tongue down into her entrance. She jerks and bucks her hips up to him as he presses little circles into her clit.    
  
  "Red!!" His tongue is so warm, and the magic tingles on her skin, adding to the thrill.  As her muscles begin to quake, her head thrashes from side to side and she loses herself in the moment. Slowly, she feels herself edging closer and closer, legs shaking and hands gripping the sheets. "Red!! Fuck! I-"    
  
  "ya gonna cum, sweetheart?" He growls between licks. She nods fervently, drool escaping her lips and dripping down her chin. "good. i want ya to cum all over my face." Red's breathing has become labored and sweat runs down his skull. "cum for me, darlin'."    
  
  This sends her barreling into an orgasm so intense, she feels herself squirt into his mouth. Red drinks it up, still licking her clit vigorously, riding our her orgasm for as long as he can. Her muscles spasm and tremble, each rapid wave of euphoria that courses through her causing her to press herself hard against him.    
  
  "RED!!! FUCK!!!" She screams as she becomes increasingly sensitive to the touch, though he doesn't let up, still licking. She jerks away, pushing his skull off of her. "Too much!! Too much!"   
  
  Red runs his tongue over his teeth, chuckling. "so cute, you're so fuckin' cute." He crawls up to wrap her in a tight hug, flipping her over and spooning her. "such a good kitten." He murmurs into her hair, taking in her scent.    
  
  Ashley begins to catch her breath, blissfully coming down from her orgasm high. She finds her muscles begin to relax and she suppresses a yawn. Red pulls the soft comforter over the two of them, enveloping them in warmth.    
  
  "g'night, ash." He whispers before immediately falling asleep.   
  
  "Good night, Red.." She smiles, and drifts into a blissful sleep.


End file.
